The Games We Play
by obsidians
Summary: Ranma is gay and has a new friend to play with. Implied blackmail, yoai and dark lemon. Read at your own risk.


I wasn't too shocked to find Mousse floating in the koi pond unconscious in duck form, there's always someone flying through the air and ending up somewhere in Nerima. It seems to be a crater for the non-water cursed and a cold river, pond, or stream for the ones that are, like me. Between Kuno against Akane and myself, Akane's mallet being used against me and Mousse getting Shampoo annoyed; we tend to put in more flight time then an air school pilot trying to get certified.

Not wishing for my self proclaimed enemy to drown, I fished him out and carried him inside. A quite douse of warm water changed the duck back to human form. Wrapping an old robe around the sodden wreck of a Chinese martial artist, I carried him to my futon to allow him to sleep off the aftereffects of his 'jetlag'. I couldn't help noticing that although Mousse was tall, he was fairly light to carry. I sat down beside him and was rewarded with him waking up. He seemed startled to see me and stiffly told me that he had to leave to see his 'Darling Shampoo'. Someone had raised him right as he thanked me when I placed his sodden clothes in a plastic bag for him and leant him some of my own. Noticing his posture to be odd, I asked what was wrong with his back. After some badgering on my part he admitted that he had a horrible knot caused by his lumpy futon that he couldn't reach. I wasn't surprised to learn that Shampoo refused to help him by massaging it out as a friend would, so I offered to do it for him.

Now I have magic fingers, I'm known for that and my talented mouth. Yes I, Ranma Saotome am gay, I've known since I first used to experiment with Ryoga. My father knows too but refuses to believe it, he wants for me to marry well so that he can live off me for life. My magic fingers I use to persuade nervous virginal boys into my bed and only when on training trips to maintain my reputation. Uh huh, Nerima's most eligible bachelor bats for his home team.

Mousse was reluctant to accept my offer, but was in pain, so I got out my massage oil and went to work. I was surprised by the breadth of his shoulders and muscular v of his torso, talk about hiding your light under a bushel basket. His skin was soft, pale and flawless. He was stiff (pardon the pun) at first but once I coaxed the knot out; he started making little groans of pleasure that got me hard quite frankly. He allowed me to massage his entire back and soon was asleep, lulled by my talented digits on him.

I'd always felt a bit sorry for Mousse, he was in love with a horrible girl and she used him as a punching bag, so I let him sleep. I returned a few hours later and made a discovery that I was surprised I'd never noticed before, seeing my talent for spotting hot male pieces of ass. Mousse was gorgeous, no beautiful; he had shifted in his sleep so that his muscular chest was exposed. He looked like a sleeping angel. I'd noticed that the male Amazons were succulent creatures when I had met Shampoo, but hadn't noticed that Mousse shared that trait with the rest of them until now. I'd been so blind. I wondered if he was even aware the perfection of his form and face in his pursuit of Shampoo? Perhaps love blinds you to your own mirror image?

He looked so young and vulnerable while sleeping with his hands curled beside his head that I knew that I had to have him. I had to show him the sort of love I had to offer and let him taste the forbidden fruit he had denied himself until now. Gently I bent over and captured him slightly pouty lips with my own. In his confused and half asleep state, he kissed me back and moaned Shampoo's name. His mouth, when I explored it with my tongue, tasted of raspberries and the subtle scent of cologne on his skin made me feel slightly heady. "No Mousse, it's me Ranma" I whispered against his lips. His already wide green eyes went so large that I thought that they would pop out of their sockets and roll across the floor.

"R-Ranma what are you doing?" he stammered with a blush as he shrank against the futon.

"I want to love you Mousse, I think you need this as badly as I do" I whispered to him as I covered his face in a blanket of teasing kisses. I was expecting a scream and a startled punch as a reward for my efforts, but I think we was too shock that I, Ranma, the man amongst men was trying to seduce him.

"I'm not into men" he said leaning away from my caresses.

"Mousse I know that you're lonely, you don't have to hide it from me. You're in love with someone who won't even let you kiss her hand. You need this, I need this" I said stroking his chest, all my caresses were gentle and teasing. Playfully I lightly pinched his nipples while I continued my bewitching trail of kisses along the sensitive column of his neck. He gasped at this. He didn't accept my advances but nor did he reject them. I was an old hand at the art of seduction and him, judging from the inexperience and shyness of his kisses, was a virgin. A hot, hungry virgin who was emotionally and sexually starving thanks to the frigid Shampoo. Ranma to the rescue. He was clay that was mine to mold into whatever I desired in a lover, he was mine. My touches drifted down his torso until I held his now burgeoning cock in my hand. He gasped and flinched when I parted his robe and held his naked stiffness while my relentless mouth kissed down his washboard stomach. I was surprised by how large it was and then grinned. I did mention that I'm known far and wide for my oral skills? I have a peculiar talent where I can make my entire throat vibrate and he liked that, a lot.

He grabbed my braid and moaned loudly when I took all of his length down my throat and clenched my muscles on it; milking him for all that he was worth. I began to hum, he went crazy and shot the largest load I've ever had down my throat, ummm tasty. I would have liked for him to return the favour, but felt that I had plenty of time to teach him how to make up for this deficiency later. He panted in my arms as I sneakily reached for the lube.

He probably thought that we were done, but I hadn't taken his real virginity yet. More kisses and teasing touches brought him back to life, he moaned as I placed the tip of my finger against his rosebud. He seemed ready to protest, but I kept him off balance with my skillful hands and hot kisses. Before he knew it, my fingers were dancing freely inside his hot sheath and each touch flicked his prostate, I knew behind his tightly clenched eyes he was seeing stars. "You haven't seen anything yet" I whispered to him as I coated myself with lube and pull his incredibly flexible legs (yah for circus life) over my shoulders and nudged against his tight, well not so tight pucker now. His eyes snapped open when I breached his well stretched hole. I whispered sweet nothings to him as tears gathered in corner of his eyes. I kissed them away; my little virgin went wild when each of my thrust hit his prostate while my hand jerked his cock in time with mine. He was exquisitely hot and tight with a snug little bubble butt that I longed to fill over and over again. We made love long into the night; he climaxed almost as loudly a girl when he finally came, while I flooded into him. He was a real screamer, good thing I had the place to myself. Snuggling close we fell asleep, but halfway through the night he vanished. Love them and leave them, nice. Sure I couldn't have been that bad a lover?

Since then whenever I go into the Neko Hanten he blushes and avoids me. I actually am starting to miss the days where he would challenge me because at least he would talk to me then.

I see him following Shampoo around like a lost puppy and buying her flowers and presents. Where are mine lover? I'm the one who actually cares about you, not that whiny bitch.

No matter, you won't resist when I tell you to come to me again when I have the house to myself. You never do or I'll tell Shampoo. Wouldn't she love to know about the games we play together?


End file.
